


The Pyro, the Pegasus, and the Poephagus

by jowijo



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowijo/pseuds/jowijo
Summary: After a long night of studying and storytelling, Scootaloo, Smolder, and Yona team up to bake a cake for Rainbow Dash.





	The Pyro, the Pegasus, and the Poephagus

“Hold on—” Smolder’s eyes narrowed. “You’re telling me she bolt a full-blown _rocket_ on that thing?”

“More like duck-taped.” Scootaloo shrugged.

“…and you’re not dead?”

Scootaloo glanced at her flank, then nodded again.

Finally, Smolder sighed. “Bull.”

Scootaloo and Yona gasped.

“What?” Smolder glanced around the otherwise empty kitchen, lit by moonlight and a faint candle that sat by the door. “Isn’t that the foal-friendly word?”

“Scootaloo our friend!” Yona scowled.

“All I’m sayin’ is you’d have to be a pinhead to actually believe a story like that.” Smolder deyakked her personal space.

“What Smolder saying about Yona?”

“Are we baking that cake, or not?” Scootaloo butted in with all the grace of her idol.

“Yep.” Smolder smirked. “You think we were gonna leave you hangin’ after you helped us with our homework?”

“Well… ” Scootaloo’s hooves shifted nervously as she gazed up at the dragoness. “I don’t really know you guys, so…”

“You no trust Yona?” Yona’s lip quivered.

“No! I mean—Yes!” Scootaloo stammered, waving her hooves desperately.

“Whatevs,” Smolder scoffed. “Let’s get this over with before Celestia wakes up.”

“What we put in cake?” Yona bounced up and down, stopping as the clank of cookware become a clattering on pots onto the floor.

“Nothin’ special.” Scootaloo smiled as she searched for a bowl and spoon. “Just a little ‘ _Thank you for reminding me how awesome you are_ cake’ for Rainbow Dash!”

Smolder snickered; a scowling Scootaloo stamped a hoof.

“What?”

“Seems a little…”

“A little what?”

“Dunno.” Smolder shrugged as she smirked. “Not my cake, not my problem.”

“Ooh!” Yona yipped. “We make best cake! YAKYAKISTANI POUNDCAKE!”

A stomp of her hooves sent Scootaloo’s metal bowl off the counter, and onto her head.

Yona’s blushed as she shrunk back. “Sorry.”

After about an hour and a whole mess later, the cake mix was ready for the oven. Scootaloo stared at it with big eyes and a wide smile.

“Looks great, girls,” Scootaloo said, setting the pan on the stove and glaring at the oven knobs. “Now, is there like a cake setting or something?”

“Pssh.” Smolder moved Scootaloo aside, and slapped the top of the oven. “You forget you’ve got a living, fire-breathing dragon, _right here_.”

“Isn’t that a little dangerous?”

Smolder did her best to feign offense.  “Trust me, dragons don’t need any of this pony junk. Watch and learn!”

* * *

“Whoops.” Smolder shrugged as the School of Friendship burned to the ground.

“Oops?!” Yona yipped. “This no _oops_! This real bad!”

“Yeah!” Scootaloo squeaked. “We’re in… like… mega trouble!”

“Pfft.” Smolder waved a dismissive claw as they stared at the scorching school. “The only reason we’re gonna get in trouble is if either of you goody two-hooves squeal.”

“Squeal?” Scootaloo squawked. “We’re criminals now?!”

“Well…” Smolder glanced back towards the entrance as it billowed smoke like a chimney. “I mean, we _did_ just commit arson… I think.”

“And theft!” Yona added, shaking the soot off her shoulders.

“N—Nuh uh!” Scootaloo’s face burned like the fire as she slid a burlap sack even further behind her. “I was rescuing some… art from a burning building! Yeah!”

Smolder snorted. “A princesses’ school with priceless art and artifacts, and you snatch Professor Rainbow’s hat.”

“I’m telling you, it’s mine!”

“It’s too big.” Smolder smirked, swiping the hat and capping the cuckoo.

“Y—Your _face_ is too big!” Scootaloo stomped.

“Guys!” Yona wailed. “Why we standing around?!”

“Oh, yeah.” Smolder and Scootaloo looked behind them to see the top floors were all but singed ruins, embers dancing about like fireflies.

“Hey,” Scootaloo laughed nervously. “In that one game, would this be, like a five or four-and-a-half star?”

“Hm…” Smolder put a claw to her chin. “Uh… four? Five.”

“Yeah, heh. That’s pretty… pretty bad.” Scootaloo stepped back as the heat intensified.

“Sure is…” Smolder trailed as the ashen crystal began to crumble into the fountain.

A cool breeze alerted the trio, carrying with it the sound of approaching ponies.

“We…” Scootaloo began, trembling.

“Should…” Yona whimpered.

“Bail,” Smolder finished.

In an instant, Scootaloo and Smolder hopped on the former’s scooter and dashed into the nearby foliage.

“ _Wait!_ ” Yona cried. “What about Yona?!” The blanched bovidae bulldozed bushes as they scampered into hiding.

Just as Scootaloo shoved Yona’s head behind some shrubbery, they could see and hear Twilight gallop past them, her horrified gaze fixated on the now mostly on-fire school.

As Rainbow Dash led a team of Pegasi to deploy rainclouds over what little structure remained. Smoke blotted out the moonlight, making the dying fire seem even brighter than before. 

“How could anypony be so… cruel?” Fluttershy’s cry sent chills down their spines.

“Now hold on, it could’ve been an accident, Fluttershy,” Applejack’s voice shook even as she spoke with conviction. “Might’a been a candle left goin’, or…”

“What?” Rainbow screeched. “How could a stupid candle do this much damage! Somepony did this! And they’re gonna pay!”

Smolder sniffed the air, scrunching her nose.

“Scoots?”

She heard a little noise.

“That better not be what I think it is.”

A slight rustle of bushes was followed by silence again as the ponies finished putting out the fire. Twilight’s mournful sobs finally becoming clear through the scattered downpours and commands.

“All I wanted was a place where everycreature could learn and share the magic of friendship…” Twilight choked. She buried her head against Fluttershy, who was at the ready to comfort her friend. 

“Shh…” Fluttershy wrapped her wing around Twilight, and together they wept as the pegasi rained upon the ruins. “Hush now… Quiet now…” 

Scootaloo reached out just in time to stop Smolder from rushing out of cover.

“You said nopony’s gonna squeal.” Scootaloo’s lip quivered as she hardly believed what she said herself.

Smolder sighed. “Yeah, I did say that, huh?” She plopped down on her rear, head in her claws. “Crud.”

Opening one eye, she saw Yona trembling, bleary gaze reflecting the distant flames. She stood as Yona began to sniffle, putting an arm over her shoulder.

“It was an accident…” Smolder began unsteadily.

“Yona did bad thing…” Yona whimpered.

“ _We_ did a… dumb thing.” Scootaloo trotted to her side. “But nop—creature was hurt. That’s all that matters.”

“Mostly because a quick-thinking yak rushed to the dorms and got everyone outta there!” Smolder smiled.

Yona straightened with a look of resolve. “Then Yona tell them!”

“Whoa, whoa, easy there, big girl.” Smolder flew in front of her. “Scooter’s right. We can’t do that now, they’ll throw us in Tartarus! Let’s… let it simmer a little.”

Scootaloo’s left eye twitched.

“Okay, maybe not the best choice of words.” Smolder looked back as the gathering of ponies departed for town. “Let’s all just… go back home, and sleep on it.”

“How the hay do you expect us to sleep?” Scootaloo’s eyes buggered. “Do you not realize what we just—” She was shushed with a claw.

“It was an accident, Scootaloo.” Smolder pressed a claw to her snout. “You said it yourself, nopony was hurt. It was just…” She sighed as she pulled back. “…an accident.”

Scootaloo and Yona took great interest in their hooves.

“I guess you’re right,” Scootaloo finally looked toward the smoke.

Smolder puffed out her chest. “When am I not?”

Scootaloo scowled, and Smolder cringed.

They watched the scene for a few moments more, Scootaloo being the first to trot into the backwoods towards town.

After awhile Smolder lead Yona behind some trees and back around to the front of the castle grounds where the other students had gathered.

“There you are!” Silverstream’s face was drenched with tears. “We were so worried you’d run back into the school!”

“Naw, we’re… alive.” Smolder shifted uneasily as Yona kept her gaze to the grass.

“Don’t _ever_ scare me like that, again!” Ocellus cried as she wrapped Smolder into a fierce hug, the other students joining in. “That was just cruel… ”

“Thank Celestia everyone’s okay,” Twilight said as she now stood before them. “I’ve arranged to have you all stay at my castle, if you don’t mind. We can contact your families tomorrow if you’d like to return home.”

“Does anypony know what happened?” Silverstream asked.

Twilight shook her head as she shed a tear. “The investigation will take some time, so until then, we’ll just have to make do with the castle. Starlight and Spike will show you all to your temporary dorms while I speak with the guards.”

With that, the students were lead into the Castle of Friendship, Yona taking one last glance towards the school before she passed beneath the enormous doors.

* * *

“ _Smolder~ Time to wake up, dreaming dragoness!~_ ”

Smolder couldn’t remember when she’d fallen asleep, let alone where she was for the briefest of moments. She did know however, that whoever had shattered the cover of darkness was going to pay dearly.

…Until her eyes opened to see a smiling Ocelius at her bedside.

“Spike made us breakfast,” Ocellus’ wings buzzed. “We didn’t want to start without you. It looks really, really, _really_ yummy!”

“Nah it’s cool, go ahead,” Smolder grumbled as she drew the covers over her head, only  for the ferocious growl of her stomach call her bluff.

Ocellus giggled. “Maybe I can get a tray to bring, and I can keep you company?”

“Y-, I mean no!” Smolder barked, pulling the covers a little tighter as her cheeks were aflame.

“Well, I think headmare Twilight has something she wants to tell—”

Smolder spiraled back as a tiny flame burst from her mouth, fanning it desperately with her claw.

“Careful!” Ocellus gasped, waving her hoof. “You catch the bunk bed on fire, and we’ll be sleeping on the floor.”

“Hilarious.” Smolder glowered, finally following Ocelius out of their room.

“Sorry,” Ocellus said with a faint blush as they wandered through the towering labyrinth of hallways that networked the Castle of Friendship.

Even not knowing where they were headed, she could tell they were getting close. The smell of pancakes, blueberries… and something else guided her.

As they entered the dining hall, Spike instantly rushed to her side, their good friends smiling and seated.

“There you are, Smolder!” Spike beamed as he pointed to an empty seat beside Silverstream. “Don’t tell anyone, but your pancakes’ have an extra… crunch to ‘em. Hehe.”

“That’s the last thing you gotta worry about.” she winked. “You know how long it’s been since I’ve had gem-stuffed hotcakes?”

“Figured.” Spike pat Smolder on the back as she took her seat. “Bon appétit!”

As much as she salivated, Smolder simply rested her claw over her fork. Her gaze was brought to the end of the table as Headmare Twilight took an adjacent seat.

“I know this isn’t an ideal situation,” she began. Smolder shuddered as their eyes met. “But what matters is that we’re all safe, sound, and committed to making the best of it.”

Starlight and the other teachers nodded.

“Until our school is rebuilt, this will be your home and place of learning. With the same teachers, the same guidance counselor, and then same lessons. Just… in a different setting.”

Everypony nodded in agreement as most the students smiled.

“Spend today getting used to your new accommodations. If I can find the time, we can take a short walk through Ponyville to get some supplies.”

“Also—” Starlight stepped forward, looking around, making Smolder flinch once more. “If any creature would like to talk or has any questions. I—we’re here to listen. Just like always.”

With that, everyone was focused on the food again. Smolder finally took a bite of her pancakes, the satisfying crunch making her taste buds sing, the texture of diamond dust scraping against her teeth causing her to actually drool.

Her immediate bliss was tempered, however. Every glance at Yona showed her staring at the same unchanged plate of fluffy flapjacks, doing anything but gorging in typical yak fashion.

Smolder sighed as she saw the looks of concern grow around her.

“I know you’re bummed, too.” Sandbar placed a comforting hoof on Yona’s shoulder. “But like headmare Twilight said, we’re gonna pull through this, like good friends do!”

“Yeah!” Silverstream squeaked. “We get to live in her _castle_ , you guys! Just imagine how many stairs are in this place?”

Twilight’s sigh tore Smolder from her friends’ comrodare, and back to her cold and crunchy pancakes. She took another bite, the once refreshing and revitalizing roughness now sliding down her throat like crushed hay.

* * *

“I still don’t get it.” Sandbar frowned. “Who could hate friendship _that_ much?”

Everyone was wandering back to their rooms, the promise of a field trip raising their spirits.

“Does it matter?” Gallus stopped, the others watching him. “We already have our first suspect _._ ”

“We do?” Silverstream glanced around.

“Yep.” Gallus puffed out his chest as he side-eyed Smolder. “I can count on one claw how many of us sneeze fire.”

Smolder’s blood ran cold as eyes were on her.

“Hey!” Smolder roared, stabbing Gallus with a claw. “Don’t you _dare_ start that shit! She retracted her claw as several students had taken a step back, and felt the heat seething from her clenched teeth.

“Y—Yona agree!” Yonna stomped. “Smolder our friend! She not bad dragon!”

“Why would any of _us_ do something like that?” Ocellus said as she hovered. “Headmare Twilight said we’ve got to make the best of this, and that’s not going to happen if we start fighting!”

“She’s right,” Silverstream added. “Smolder loved the school just as much as the rest of us.”

“Just sayin’.” Even as Gallus said it with snark, he flinched at Smolder’s glare.

“Whatever, birdbrain,” Smolder growled as she stormed off with a hmph. Yona and Ocellus trailed behind her.

* * *

“Field trip!~” Silverstream sang as Twilight lead the students through Ponyville,

“Haven’t we already seen some of these places?” Gallus asked.

“Sure.” Ocelius smiled, glancing between bustling ponies and their quaint dwellings. “But we’ve never gone through _this_ part of Ponyville!”

Twilight giggled, getting the students’ attention.

“Seeing you all so awestruck and curious reminds me of when I first moved here.” She smiled. “It was tough adjusting from life in Canterlot, but between the warm welcome and wonderful community, I couldn’t imagine living anywhere else.”

“Oh!” Silverstream raised a hoof excitedly. “And the princess made you move here to learn about the magic of friendship!”

“Indeed she did.” Twilight gazed skyward wistfully. “It’s that assignment, and the many lessons I’ve learned since then; that valuable experience is what I want to be able to share with all of you—everycreature.” Her smile faltered for a blink.

It gave Smolder a strange chest pain. 

“So where are we headed now, Headmare Twilight?” Ocellus asked.

Twilight smiled. “We’re going to borrow some spare furniture from the Mrs. Cheerilee’s school.”

Glancing back to see Yona’s frown only made Smolder hurt more. Ever since her outburst, Yona had more or less kept by her side. Neither was brave enough to look the other in the eye.

Finally, they crested the hill before the schoolhouse, its flag rippling in the wind. Starlight trotted ahead, opening the door for them.

Smolder followed Ocellus, at first uncaring for the assembly of bug-eyed fillies and colts. Then, as Starlight and Twilight spoke with Cheerilee, she spotted a familiar filly in the back row.

“Oi!” A tiny colt pipped. “That a hippogriff?”

A tiara-topped filly pointed at Yona. “A yak!” 

“A friggin’ dragon!” Smolder suddenly had a brown hoof pointed at her, though she was more interested in the propeller beanie on his head.

“Didn’t they live in that special school?”

“Oh yeah, so now they’re loose!” There was a smack from the back of class. “Ow!”

“Are they gonna go to our school now?!”

“I’m afraid not,” Cheerilee smiled as she stepped to the front of the classroom. “Princess Twilight is going to be borrowing some of our extra supplies. Maybe your students could introduce themselves?”

“Ooh!” Silverstream clapped her claws together. “My name’s Silverstream, I’m a hippogriff but—you already knew that,” she snorted. “My favorite color is Cornflower Blue, and my favorite food is kelp fritters—Oh! Have any of you been to the Crystal Empire?”

“Ye—”

Silverstream zipped across the room, hovering inches from Featherweight’s startled face.

“Have. You Seen. The. Stairs?!” Silverstream gushed. “I hear they go on forever! Oh! And all the ponies are just so _shiny! Like a pearl or something!_ ” She flew back to the front of the room, giddy expression tempered as she fluttered to the floor.

Awkward silence hung in the air as confused, annoyed, and indifferent foals stared back at her.

Finally, a filly raised a hoof. “Can’t you transform into a seapony?”

Silverstream’s ears wilted only for an instant. “Yes! Yes, I can.” with a burst of yellow light, Silverstream took on her seapony form and back again, earning applause from the class.

Silverstream bowed and stepped aside for Yona to take center stage.

“Yona…” she stammered. “Yona like playing Yovidaphone and….”

Ocellus whispered in her ear.

“Oh! And Snilldar!”

“Snilldar?”

As Yona yakked about the cherished holiday, Smolder scooted closer to the wall, hoping that the foals would forget about her. Yona accidently puncturing the wall certainly helped.

While Gallus went up, she tried to sneak another glance at Scootaloo, who now looked out the window.

Smolder’s cover was blown open with the door which nearly hit her, Spike strolling in with a small envelope which Twilight took with her magic.

“Heh, sorry, Smolder.” Spike chuckled as he stood beside her. “Didn’t see ya there.”

“The dragon!” The brown colt exclaimed excitedly as her friends nodded her towards the front of the classroom. “I’ve never seen a dragon before… well, except Spike, but I thought he was just a purple lizard or something.” 

“Yep…” Smolder swallowed back a retch. “That’s me.”

“Can you breathe fire?!” A filly asked.

“Ye-”

“What are you, stupid?” The colt retorted. “She’s a dragon!”

“Button?” Cheerilee arched an eyebrow.

Button apologized, giving Smolder a second to collect herself.

“Ooh!” Apple Bloom raised her hoof. “Do that neat fire trick you were showin’ us last time!”

“Oh yeah!” Spike snapped his claw, startling Smolder. “Remember? That super-cool spiral flame thingy.”

Smolder saw Scootaloo’s face pale in the corner of her vision.

“Uh… well…” Smolder glanced around. “I don’t think…”

“Awwww!~” The chorus of foals groaned.

Spike nudged her in the arm. “Come on, just super quick. The foals will love it!”

“Spike…” Smolder felt her cheeks singe. Every part of her was berating her hesitation and uncertainty.

It was only as she faced the audience that she felt her claws tremble.  Her mouth went dry, and every second of silence made the heat in her face that much more intense.

_What are you so nervous about? You’d done it a bazillion times at sch…_

Suddenly the room was ablaze and asunder; frantic foals scrambling out the door, shrieking at the sight of her. Shutting her eyes only fanned the flames, and before long, it was gone…

“Smolder!”

She flinched as Spike poked her shoulder. “You want me to get us goin’? I think I remember how you showed me.”

“ _No_.” Smolder growled under her breath, looking down at spike with the ferocity her species was feared for.

Spike gulped. “Alright, alright. Chill out.”

“Fire!” The first shout put her on pins and needles.

“Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!” The class chanted as some pound their desk with hooves.

“What are you, chicken?” Diamond smashed her hoof into her desk, her grin manic.

Smolder waved a claw and, gently pushing Spike aside, walked out of the schoolhouse.

* * *

“Smolder?” Ocellus caught up to her as the rest of the students filed out of the schoolhouse.

 _“What?!”_ Smolder felt her nostrils ignite and puff smoke.

Ocellus flinched. “Are you alright? It’s not like you to-”

“Do I _look alright_?” Even as the tip of Smolder’s tongue singed, she couldn’t muster a glare, not at _her_. She shook her head and turned her attention to Spike.

“Next time you wanna put me on the spot, how about you give me a heads up?”

“Whoa, what are you…” Spike half-whined as he shifted the weight of the boxes he carried.

“Don’t even bother, Spike, Smolder’s been a grump all day.” Gallus glowered. He snickered as she stomped at him, eliciting a squawk from Silverstream.

“What’s going on here?” Twilight intervened.

_“Looks like that dragon needs some extra friendship lessons.”_

Twilight’s eyes narrowed, and there was a heavy gulp from the group.

“Smolder?” Twilight tilted her head, gaze on her balled fist. “Could you help Spike with some of those boxes? They all go to the study.”

* * *

She figured after the last time she’d been called to Twilight’s “office”, Smolder wouldn’t find herself nearly as anxious. But the study was… cavernous… and not the good kind with the cozy volcanic pools and gem hoards.

Even as she crossed her arms, her facade of indifference was struggling against the sound of hoofsteps past the door.

“Sorry,” Twilight said as she re-entered for the umpteenth time. “Poor Spike got confused with seating assignments.” She stifled a yawn as she sat at her desk.

Suddenly the scene outside wasn’t too interesting with an concerned headmare obstructing the window.

“I know it’s been a challenging time for everyone,” Twilight began, “and we all have our own ways of dealing with stress, but one of the most important things we can do is talk about what’s making us feel that way.” She stared back at Smolder for a couple seconds, taking a deep breath. 

“If something or someone is troubling you, we’re here to listen and help. I know we’ve had a hard time with losing the school, but buildings can be rebuilt, and books can be replaced; we’ll soon be in a new school, a fresh start.” She smiled warmly, “Maybe I can ask them to put up a room for you and Spike’s fire-breathing contests.”

Smolder glanced at the alicorn, swinging her feet as her headache intensified—heart palpitating. A knock on the door made her choke back an impulsive flare, little tufts of smoke coughed out.

“Oops. Are we interrupting you two?” Starlight asked with a hushed voice and a nervous smile.

“Not at all.” Twilight waved her in. Starlight gently closed the door and trotted behind the desk, whispering something in Twilight’s ear which made the headmare’s eyes widen, and Smolder’s nerves rattle.

Twilight nodded a couple times, and Starlight trotted back towards the door.

“Sorry, Smolder.” Twilight’s smile faded a little. “Could you please step outside with Starlight for a second? I need to speak with the marshal. They… are very much about formality.”

Smolder tried to say yes but made a little noise instead. Getting up and following Starlight into the hall, she saw in the corner of her eye a gruff, charcoal stallion with a five-o’clock shadow and a gnarly scar to contrast his brilliant fire coat.

_Oh. And a large axe. By Torch that blade was big enough to be the tooth of, well… Torch._

“Hrrk!” Smolder watched as it barely grazed the doorframe.

“I’m going to go check on everyone else if you’d like to come along while we wait,” Starlight offered.

As refreshing as her genuine smile was, Smolder waved a claw. “Naw, I’m good. I’ll just chill here.”

“Alright, just wait for them to be done, okay?” With that, Starlight trotted down the castle hall labyrinth.

Tapping her claws impatiently against the wall, she glanced around: nopony in sight. She first tried to put her ear against the hinges, but winced.

“Right,” she muttered to herself, “horns.”

She swept back to the knobs, and opened it ever-so-slightly. With an ear to the gap, and eyes to the hall, she listened.

“…seems to have originated in the kitchen area,” a gruff voice said.

She strained to hear Twilight’s response, if any.

“Princess, as sergeant of the Southern Equestria Fire Brigade, I assure you we have everything under control. If it smells like fire, looks like fire, or even sounds like fire; we snuff it out, and if it breathes fire, Celestia help us we will put it out of its misery.”

Smolder shuddered. Twilight’s hushed voice inaudible.

“Evidence collection should be finished by tomorrow afternoon.” The marshal cleared his throat. “The next step would be conducting interviews with your… students and anypony else who was—”

Smolder’s horn was barely chipped by the door as a blue aura shut it. She grinned sheepishly as Starlight glowered at her, though after a spell her gaze softened.

“Listen, Smolder… that’s not how you play _I Spy_.”

Smolder squirmed, but nodded.

“Why don’t you go have lunch with your friends? I’ll come get you when she’s available.”

Smolder couldn’t help it. “Why are you being so…” 

There was a cough, then a knowing look from Starlight. “Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Smolder. She might just bite.”

* * *

Smolder eventually found everyone eating sunflower sandwiches, Silverstream and Yona knee-deep in a game of Go Fish. It was just too bad she was busy thinking about knocking some teeth from the sly grin Gallus put on.

“So, what happened?” Gallus’ smirk only widened as Smolder’s nostrils flared.

“Gallus, _please_ ,” Ocellus squeaked.

“What? Am I hurting your pet dragon’s feewings?” Gallus sneered. “Didn’t know you were two bits in barrel. Careful: she’s a fire hazard.”

“Can we not?” Silverstream fluttered between the two. “Headmare Twilight already lectured us on bullying… twice. If it happens again, she might make us retake Friendship 101!”

Smolder looked up as Ocellus sat beside her; her wings gave a fleeting buzz when their eyes met.

“Don't let him get to you,” Ocellus cricketed. “Like headmare Twilight said, ‘So long as we have the bond of friendship, nothing can break us.’”

Smolder couldn't help a weak smile. “I won't,” she muttered.

“Up for our usual study session?” Ocellus’ blue cheeks turning amber. “Wouldn't want to fail our first Friendship Exam at the castle, would we?”

“Nope.” Smolder shook her head as she watched Yona lose handily.

“Yaks not best at fishing!” Yona stomped, the cards popped off the table. “Yaks best at…” her eyes met Smolder and she stopped, then smirked. “Yak best at Yaking.” 

Smolder raised an eyebrow. “Really? That’s the best you can-”

“Is real sport.” Yona stomped. “Yak stand round, be best yak yak can be.” 

“She’s right,” Silverstream chirped. “Can’t out-yak Yona!”

Yona nodded, tapped her hoof to her chest. “I best yak.” 

There was a flash of green light, and Yona now stared at Yona. “No,” said Yona, “I best Yak.”

There was a loud stomp. “No, Yona best yak!” 

“Yona best yak,”  Other Yona said, “But Yona best Yona!”

“What?” Yona’s eyes darted around. “N-No! YONA BEST YONA!”

Silverstream held her head, wincing. “You guys, I think my brain is breaking!” 

Smolder was in stitches as Ocellus returned to her true form.

Yona flared her nostrils as she pouted. “Yak not amused. Yona best yak!”

“Aw c’mon,” Smolder patted Yona on the shoulder. “We’re just havin’ a little fun, that’s all.”

“Glad to hear it,” Starlight said as she seeped from the shadows, startling Yona. “Nothing wrong with a little horseplay.” 

“But yak no horse!” Yona protested. “Yak yak!”

“Glad that mystery's solved,” Gallus deadpanned.

Starlight cleared her throat as she suppressed a snicker. “Sooooo, Smolder…”

“Coming,” Smolder groaned as she followed Starlight back to the study.

Only halfway there did she notice that Ocellus was behind her. Unfortunately, Starlight saw her first.

“Sorry, Ocellus, but I believe Twilight would like to speak with Smolder alone.”

“Oh…” Ocellus’ wings ceased buzzing as she fluttered to the floor. “Okay.”

After a moment, Starlight turned around, but before Smolder looked away, Ocellus gave a little smirk. There was a flash of green and a thick textbook lain before her.

“I know you want me to study with you, but this is ridiculous.”

WIth the door shut behind her, Smolder was once again summoned to the seat across from Twilight’s, book now set on her lap.

“Sorry about that.” Twilight smiled. “Things have been a little… What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Smolder brought the book a little closer, face heating with the intensity of a thousand volcanoes.

“I don’t think I’ve seen that book in my library.” Twilight arched an eyebrow. “What is it? Can I see it?”

“I uh… am really interested in the… things this book is about. Also no.”

Twilight sat a up a little, smiling. “You have an interest in Changeling cast structure?”

“Yes? Yes!” Smolder nodded suredly even as she raised a claw in confusion. “Yes.”

Twilight sat back and beamed. “Well, that’s just fantastic. Chasing the thirst for knowledge and understanding your fellow creatures—that’s half the reason this school exists!”

Smolder couldn’t help it. “So what’s the other half?”

Starlight leaned back against the wall. “So Twilight finally has subjects to rule over.” 

“You can go now.”

Smolder’s cheeks hurt as she struggled to control her laughter. Starlight whistled her way out the door, but not before giving a deep, exaggerated bow to _her highness_.

“Right…” Twilight sighed. “Now, as we were discussing previously, I want to make sure that everycreature here is getting the best experience, both in learning about friendships, but building them as well. Part of that involves being able to solve disputes and disagreements between…”

Smolder glanced down at the blue book, opening it slightly and wincing as she ripped the corner of the first page on accident.

_Sorry, did that hurt?_

Twilight cleared her throat. “Smolder?”

“Yes! Headmare…. Twilight?”

“I’m thrilled you are so engrossed in your studies, but please pay attention.” She tapped the desk with her hoof. “We are trying to ensure that all students’ needs are met, and it’s come to my attention that with the recent… incident… you’ve been the target of unwarranted hostility.”

Smolder nodded, and the book grew warm in her clutches. 

“And I want to make it clear that _that_ type of behavior is completely unacceptable at this school.” Twilight stood up, stepping around the desk until she was only a claw’s reach away. “My door is always open if you have anything you need to talk about.” 

Smolder fought against the urge to vomit on the spot. There was a squirm against her chest.

“Th… thanks.” Smolder shakily stood and shifted the book back under her arm as she walked out of the office, and back towards her room.

* * *

She stared at the door, reaching for the knob before a green flash turned her attention behind her.

Ocellus struggled to keep eye contact.

“We’ll study later,” Ocellus almost mumbled. “I want to get fresh air real quick.”

“That bad, huh?” Smolder raised an arm and sniffed, eyes narrowed. “Aw c’mon, it’s not _that_ bad.”

The look in Ocellus’ eyes was one of determination and fear. She reached forward, taking Smolder’s claw with her hoof. 

“Something wrong, Celly?”

Not a word more was spoken as they stepped outside before taking to the skies. Eventually, they found themselves resting atop Sugarcube Corner, watching the customers come and go. Smolder watched as Ocellus draped her hooves over the edge.

She followed her gaze towards a makeshift stall staffed by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Their table groaned with pies, cookies and apple juice, all clearly hoofmade.

“Sweet treats and drinks!” Sweetie Belle strained. “All bits go to fix the School of Friendship!”

“Only five bits for a slice, a cup, or a couple cookies!” Apple Bloom rang a little bell from the stand, even as she looked about ready to pass out.

While they hollered, Scootaloo raced among the passersby.

“Hey there, miss, you look hungry,” she panted. “We got some snacks; they’re real cheap, goes to a great cause!”

No sooner did the mare shake her head and hurry off, Scootaloo had dashed to the next pony, pleading the stallion to sample a cookie she hastily swiped from the plate.

Ocelus sighed. “I want to know what happened.”

Smolder’s heart skipped a beat.

“You know something about the fire, don’t you?”

She was met with silence.

“We can fix this, Smolder.” Ocellus insisted, tears in her eyes as she was but inches from her dragon’s face. “Headmare Twilight will understand-”

“Understand what? That I burned her damn school to the ground?” Smolder’s wings flared along with her nostrils.

Ocellus flinched again, her resolve escalating into a tremor.

“You have to tell her, Smolder. You’ve _got to_!”

“I can’t.” Smolder gritted her teeth. “I _can’t!_ Do you realize what would happen to me? If Dragon Lord Ember finds out I… she would…”

Ocellus sighed, nuzzling under Smolder’s chin. For a moment, neither said anything. Ocellus resting against her dragoness, who slowly relaxed with a frustrated breath.

“What about Yona and…”

“Scootaloo?” Smolder slid a claw over her face. “They’re messed up too, because of me.”

“You told them to keep it secret?”

Smolder simply groaned as she slumped down the wall, and onto her rump. Ocellus sat beside her.

“She wouldn’t banish you, Smolder.”

“What is she gonna do then? Once everyone finds out, they’re going to hate me so much, I’ll go back to the Dragon Lands myself.”

Ocellus rest her head on Smolder’s shoulder, her wings giving a little buzz as she scooted against her side.

“That’s not true,” Ocellus whispered. “Even if it was, you’ve got me… a-and Yona.”

“Nice save.” Smolder smirked, then sighed. “You and me against the world, huh?”

“Not just us.” Ocellus squirmed. “Scootaloo and Yona, too.”

“It wasn’t their fault,” Smolder said. “I’m the idiot who-”

Shushed by a hoof, Smolder’s gaze was drawn to Ocellus’ kind eyes.

Smolder found herself wrapped in her hooves, which trembled as they held her tight.

“C’mon,” Smolder whined. “This is embarrassing.”

Her protest only intensified Ocellus’ embrace as Smolder received a boop, eliciting a small noise.

Ocellus giggled, finally pulling away. “We should probably get back to the castle.”

Smolder looked away from her, and towards the Castle of Friendship; she flinched as she felt her heartbeat in her clenched claws.

A hoof rest on her shoulder once more.

“It’ll be okay,” Ocellus said, smiling warmly.

* * *

“I’m _not_ scared,” Smolder asserted as they landed before the castle and went inside.

“Never said you were,” Ocellus retorted.

“W—well, you’re acting like it.” Smolder hmphed, only to jump as the castle doors shut.

Ocellus shook her head, giving an overdone shrug. “Whatever you say, oh great and dreadful dragoness.”

Smolder’s brisk walk became a stomp as Ocellus giggled. The doors opened once more and the two turned around.

“Heya, Smolder, Ocellus,” Apple Bloom said as her eyes struggled to stay open.

Sweetie Belle, who might as well have been glued to Scootaloo’s side, waved cheerfully.

“Not usually this tuckered out by study time but—” Apple Bloom yawned, “—Scoots wanted us to be out there for another three hours.” She deflated. “Dog tired…”

“Whine all you want.” Scootaloo limped past as she gave the stink eye to Smolder. “If it wasn’t for me bustin’ my flank, those thirty bits wouldn’t have happened!”

“Wouldn’t’ve sprained your hoof, either.”

“Sorry, Scoots.” Sweetie Belle gave a little smile. “We’re burnt out.”

“Don’t you buckin’ talk about burnt out to me!” Scootaloo barked.

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes as Sweetie Belle groaned.

“Come on, Scoots…”  Sweetie Belle pleaded, but was ignored as Scootaloo turned the corner and left them. Smolder shook her head, watching them as Ocelus stood beside her.

“I think…” Smolder glanced back towards the hallway, “I'm gonna go crash for a bit.”

“We can't, silly.” Ocellus’ warm smile never wavered. “We gotta study for that test. Maybe it'll take your mind off things for a little bit.”

Smolder raised a claw to object, but Ocellus was already wandering towards the library. With a groan, Smolder followed.

“I’m gonna go get some textbooks from the study.” Ocellus waved. “Save me a seat, okay?”

Smolder watched as she trotted off, turning just in time to see Silverstream futility flashing funny faces at Scootaloo who simply pout in the corner.

Dejected, Silverstream flapped towards Smolder.

“Welp, I tried _everything_.” Silverstream frowned. “Funny faces, fish jokes—she must be _really_ grumpy!”

“Thanks, SIlverstream,” Smolder deadpanned, the hippogriff moving aside as Smolder walked past her, and towards the festering filly.

“Leave me alone,” Scootaloo snapped as Smolder sat beside her. 

“Look, Scoots…” Smolder sucked in a breath. “I’m sorry.”

Scootaloo’s pout became a glare.

“Sorry? That’s it?” Scootaloo suddenly stood, knocking a book on the floor. Somewhere in the castle, a purple pony twitched.

Smolder could feel the stares.

“I need to talk to you-”

“Go choke on an emerald.” Scootaloo’s face scrunched, her wings buzzing.

For a moment, the color drained from Smolder’s face. The hushed whispers of her classmates and the crusaders were eating at her nerves. Before she could think, she  grabbed Scootaloo’s hoof in her claws.

Without a word, she turned around and marched towards the door, waving Yona to follow. It was only when they reached the door to her dorm that Scootaloo yanked her hoof away.

“What do you want?” Scootaloo whimpered.

“Sit your flank down,” Smolder said, looking between Yona, Scootaloo, and to her surprise, Ocellus, who stood a few steps away.

Scootaloo and Yona wandered inside as Smolder held open the door, hastily waving Ocellus to follow.

The fire died as the door clicked shut; a fresh wave of anxiety crashed into her as she faced a nervous Yona, and a scowling Scootaloo.

“I’m gonna come clean,” Smolder finally managed to say.

“Smolder… tell Headmare Twilight?” Yona shifted from hoof to hoof. 

“Yes.” Smolder sighed. “The fire was my fault, and that’s all they need to know.”

Scootaloo tilted her head. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What I _mean_ is that you two just happened to be there.” Smolder fidgeted her claws.

“So you’re going to lie?” Ocellus stepped forward.

Smolder snarled. “Yeah, so what?”

“You shouldn’t bend the truth, Smolder…”

“So they can get shit too? For what?”

“It’s about honesty,” Ocellus insisted.

“Stop trying to talk me out of it!” Smolder stomped towards her. “I’m already scared of what’s going to happen to _me_. Is that what you wanted to hear, I’m scared? There you go. Happy?”

“If you’re scared, Smolder, we can practice.”

Despite Smolder’s scowl, Ocellus trotted towards the door, green-screening into Twilight.

Yona yelped, and Scootaloo flinched.

Smolder shook her head at her own nervousness. “So… I…”

“Say something,” Twicellus prompted.

A pit clenched in Smolder’s stomach. Violet eyes watched her in an impressive mimicry of their headmare’s ‘patient’ look.

Smolder took a deep breath… then three.

“Okay, uh… _Headmare Twilight?_ ”

“What is it, Smolder?” Smolder nearly jumped out of her scales.

Smolder swallowed. “There’s something…”

_How dare you dishonor your Dragon Lord! Groveling before ponies is not the way of a dragon worthy of feast or fidelity!_

Smolder shuddered as, with a crack of imagined thunder, she felt the pit in her stomach become a sinkhole.

“I can’t.” Smolder hung her head. “Ocellus, I can’t.”

“Seriously?” Scootaloo exclaimed.

“If I get banished from Equestria, the Dragon Lord will force me to live the rest of my days cold, starving, and alone!”

“I would do no such thing, Smolder.”

“Ocellus, knock it off!” Smolder snapped, and Twicellus flinched back. “This isn’t gonna work, alright?”

“I… think I need a moment,” Ocellus said before trotting out of the room. “I’ll be right back.”

The door closed, and silence lingered.

“So what do we gonna do then?” Scootaloo’s ears wilted as she scowled. “We just keep being miserable?”

“I dunno, Scootaloo,” Smolder barked, then huffed. “I’ll figure something out. I promise.”

“No!” Scootaloo stomped. “You can just bail out and go home; _some of us_ are stuck here! Why do you get to call the shots, anyway?”

“I…” Smolder stalled as she looked at Yona, on the verge of tears. Scootaloo, despite her ferocity, trembled.

Smolder balled her fist, taking a deep breath as she clenched her teeth.

“You’re right, I’ve hurt you two enough,” she said as the door opened again. “If I get sent away, I don’t want to be remembered as a selfish piece of shit who screwed my friends over.”

Twilight watched as Smolder paced the room.

“Smolder…” she started, a hoof raised.

“It’s _not_ okay, Ocellus!” Smolder shouted, her voice strained. “None of this shit is okay! I destroyed everything! Our School! Their trust! And now my friendship… We live in this stupid castle because that’s all us fucking dragons are good for…” her voice hitched.  “Destroying everything…”

She trailed and turned around as she heard a sniffing sound.

“Smolder being dumb!” Yona’s shook as her eyes welled up. “Smolder not bad dragon!”

As Yona whimpered, Scootaloo glanced at the floor.

“I was brought here to represent the dragons and I guess I fuckin’ delivered. Hellfire and destruction. Gallus is right, I’m just an angry, bitter disaster waiting to happen. Face it! Dragons are nothing but ruthless monsters. We don’t deserve friendship.”

She was suddenly pulled into an embrace. A warm, purple coat pressed against her scales as her voice hitched, choking back whatever terrible thing threatened to escape.

Suddenly she stalled, she felt beads of water begin to line her eyes, a lump in her throat.

“What…“ she croaked, eyes widening with fear. “What is…” 

“It’s okay to cry, Smolder,” Twilight whispered. “It’s okay.” 

“I’m not…” Smolder sniffled. “Real dragons don’t…” 

Twilight shushed her softly as Smolder went limp,  resting her chin on her headmare’s shoulder.

While she felt two other pairs of hooves which now embraced her, she simply sobbed, finally mustering the courage to put her arms around the one before her.

“I love you, Ocellus,” she cried.

She was met with silence.

“Over here, hot stuff.” There was a familiar giggle to her right.

Smolder’s eyes widened as her blood ran cold. “Wait…”

“You aren’t going anywhere unless you wish to,” Twilight said. “You, Scootaloo, and Yona are just as much a part of this school as anyone else. Everycreature can make mistakes… and also make up for them.”

Starlight materialized from within a potted plant. “Everyone deserves a chance at forgiveness.” Then she seeped back into the soil.

As Smolder finally pulled away, Yona kept her hooves around her. Her mouth had gone dry as she furiously wiped her eyes.

“So…” Smolder croaked, “Now what?”

Twilight’s smile lessened. “Now, I explain the situation to the Fire Marshal and we go from there.”

Smolder heard an eep, and followed Twilight’s gaze to Scootaloo, who did her darndest to hide behind Yona. She watched as the headmare carefully trotted to the filly, and raised her head to face her own.

“It was very mature of Smolder to come forward like she did,” Twilight said. “She did the right thing, and by being here with her, so did you. I have no reason to believe either of you had bad intentions.”

Scootaloo followed her to the door as Twilight turned to face her two students.

“In the meantime, I believe there’s an upcoming friendship exam.” She smiled as Ocellus nuzzled Smolder’s cheek. “Something tells me you’ll pass with flying colors.”

WIth a wink, she lead Scootaloo out the door, gently closing it behind them.

“Thank you, Ocellus.” Smolder held her friend… her special someone to her chest.

“I love you too, Smolder.”


End file.
